What Really Happened
by xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx
Summary: Zutara Lemon! Full summary inside. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: Hey guys! If you like Zutara fluff, you will love this story. If you haven't read "A Zutara Story", You will not understand the next sentence. As you recall, in my story, Katara becomes pregnant and wonders if Zuko meant for it to happen(chapter 10). Well, this story is the answer. IMPORTANT: I don't have a boyfriend so I have 0% experience with this stuff. I only know by reading your guys' stories. Please R&R! I appreciate it :)

What Really happened

by Gleek591

Katara's POV

After Sokka left the campsite, Zuko kissed me. When we kiss, nothing else matters. That's how I know we were meant to be. We make sure Sokka is gone, then we go into the tent to go have "fun".

Zuko kisses me for awhile then I feel his tongue on my bottom lip, asking to enter. I have to accept. I slowly start to take of his pants, but he stops me. "Hold on. Are you sure you want to go further?"

"Hell yah!" I say willingly.

"Then hold on." He says, pulling out a box of condoms.

GENERAL POV

He leaves the tent and pulls out the instructions. After he read the instructions carefully, he decides to use the bathroom. Forgetting about the condom, he goes back to the tent, and throwsthe box on the floor saying,"Ready babe?"

KATARA'S POV

Rolling my eyes,"Get your ass over here before I-"

He silences me with a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and we start making out again. I take off his pants and he takes of my dress, leaving me in a bra. We strip ourselves of the rest of our clothing and make out more. I'm still a virgin so I'm kinda scared and thrilled at the same time. I almost did this with Aang, but the night before we did, Aang broke up with me. He thought I was cheating on him with Zuko.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Zuko was bringing me to my room after I fainted at Aang's party. His friends were about to knock me up, but Zuko nearly fire bended them to death and brought me home. The fire dehydrated me so I fainted. After I recovered and got changed. Not infront of Zuko of course. I thanked him for bringing me home, and we hugged. Aang walked in and saw us.

"Katara? Why are you hugging Zuko?"

"I-uh-Its not what you think. I was just-"

"You leave my party without saying anything, and I find you in Zuko's arms."

"Aang, your friends were trying to get me drunk!"

"I doesn't matter anymore. We're through."

* * *

I can't believe he was so stupid. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm here, now with Zuko, who is trying to make love with me. He starts to suck my ear, and slowly goes down my neck, and makes it down to my chest. He rests a minute, then looks at me looking as if he should stop. I encourage him to go on. He starts sucking on my womanhood as I play with his(hot, sexy) hair After a minute or so, he probably realizes that I feel uncomfortable. He brings is head back up to my lips and starts kissing and licking me again.0 He starts to put his penis in my body. It burns a little, but its worth it. I moan as it burns, and Zuko stops.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I say as tears of either joy or hurt, comes down my face.

In and out, in and out. "Zuko, Faster, faster!" I was having sort of a hormone overload. He was going so fast, I was sweating. He rolled over so I was on top of him. We stop moving for a minute, to rest. Right now, Zuko is the hottest person in the world.

(Zuko's POV)

Katara gazes into my eyes and we start to make out again. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkle in the candle light. I see she is starting to fall asleep so I stop. She pulls away from me and wraps a blanket around her. I put my underwear back on.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting tired so-"

Again, I silence her with a kiss."

"Zuko, I'm going to fall asleep. Let me bathe in the river first."

I pull away and she leaves the tent. I put my pants on, and when I start cleaning the tent, something catches my eye.

I walk over to the door, and find the box of condoms.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Like? Love it? Sorry, it was so short. I ran out of ideas.

Check out my other stories!

Please review!

Love gleek591


End file.
